1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates interactive gaming systems.
2. Problem to be Solved
Slot machines have become one of the most popular wagering games available at casinos. Casinos are not as numerous as state lottery terminals and off-track-betting parlors. Casinos are located in a few geographical locations, i.e. Las Vegas, Reno, Atlantic City, Monte Carlo, Connecticut, etc. Therefore, casinos are not readily available to most consumers. Consequently, it is not possible for everyone to travel to a casino and experience the excitement and challenge of playing the slot machines or other wagering games. For example, one reason may be that many prospective players of wagering games are financially unable to incur travel and lodging costs. Another reason may be that the prospective players do not have sufficient time in their schedules to permit travel to a casino. A further reason is that prospective players may be physically unable to travel due to physical handicaps, injuries, sickness, etc. What is needed is a gaming system and process that allows players to experience the challenge and excitement of playing unique and highly entertaining wagering games regardless of the (i) geographical location of the players, (ii) financial inability to travel to a casino, and (iii) physical inability of the players to travel to casinos.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interactive gaming process and system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interactive gaming process and system that allows participation by players over the internet.
It is a further of the present invention to provide a new and improved interactive gaming process and system that provides the players with relatively more enjoyment and entertainment while playing a wagering game.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved interactive gaming process and system that provides players with the opportunity to play as a group or play against each other.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.
The present invention is directed to, in one aspect, an interactive gaming process comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a gaming system comprising:
(i) a plurality of gaming machines to be played by plurality of players, each gaming machine having a wagering game that provides a wagering game and a theme game, the wagering game having features that correspond to the theme game wherein the results of the wagering game influence the results of the theme game as the wagering game is being played, and
(ii) a controller for electronically linking the gaming machines and providing stimuli to the gaming machines so as to effect gaming machine outputs that are impartial and random;
(b) configuring the gaming machines to a first pay-out scheme;
(c) activating each gaming machine to effect play of the wagering game and theme game wherein each gaming machine is activated by a corresponding player;
(d) controlling each gaming machine to play the theme game according to the results of the wagering game;
(e) determining if there is a player whose theme game results meet a first predetermined criteria;
(f) repeating steps (c)-(e) if in step (e), it is determined that there is no player whose theme game results meet the first predetermined criteria;
(g) designating the player whose theme game results meet the first predetermined criteria as the Leader;
(h) thereafter, configuring the gaming machines according to a second pay-out scheme;
(i) activating the gaming machines to effect play of the wagering game wherein each gaming machine is activated by a corresponding player;
(j) controlling each gaming machine to play the theme game according to the results of the wagering game;
(k) determining if the current Leader""s theme game results still meet the first predetermined criteria;
(l) repeating steps (b)-(k) if it is determined in step (k) that the current Leader""s theme game results no longer meet the first predetermined criteria;
(m) determining if any of the players"" theme game results meet a second predetermined criteria if it is determined in step (k) that the current Leader""s theme game results continue to meet the first predetermined criteria;
(n) repeating steps (b)-(m) if in step (m), it is determined that there is no player whose theme game results meet the second predetermined criteria; and
(o) providing a proportional share of a jackpot to each player in the group of players if in step (m), it is determined that there is a player whose theme game results meet the second predetermined criteria.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to an interactive gaming system comprising:
a plurality of gaming machines to be played by plurality of players, each gaming machine having a wagering game and a theme game, the wagering game having features that correspond to the theme game wherein the results of the wagering game influence the results of the theme game as the wagering game is being played;
a controller for electronically linking the gaming machines and providing stimuli to the gaming machines so as to effect gaming machine outputs that are impartial and random;
means for configuring the gaming machines to a first pay-out scheme;
means for activating each gaming machine to effect play of the wagering game;
means for controlling each gaming machine to play the theme game according to the results of the wagering game;
first means for determining if there is a player whose theme game results meet a first predetermined criteria;
means, responsive to the first determining means, for designating the player whose theme game results meet the first predetermined criteria as the Leader;
means for configuring the gaming machines according to a second pay-out scheme when the designating means designates a player as the Leader;
means for activating the gaming machines to effect play of the wagering game in the second pay-out scheme;
means for controlling each gaming machine to play the theme game according to the results of the wagering game;
second means for determining if the current Leader""s theme game results still meet the first predetermined criteria;
third means for determining if any of the players"" theme game results meet a second predetermined criteria; and
means, responsive to the second and third determining means for providing a proportional share of a jackpot to each player in the group of players if the current Leader""s theme game results still meet the first predetermined criteria, and at least one of the players"" theme game results meet a second predetermined criteria.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a gaming process for use with the internet comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a gaming system comprising:
(i) a plurality of gaming machines to be played by plurality of players, each gaming machine being located at a remote internet site, each gaming machine comprising a personal computer that is programmed to display (i) a video slot machine having a plurality of reels and a pay line, and (ii) a theme game, each reel having indicia thereon that corresponds to the theme game wherein the results of the theme game are influenced by the combination of indicia at the pay-line after the reels are spun, and
(ii) a controller remote from the gaming machines for electronically linking the gaming machine and providing stimuli to the gaming machines so as to effect video slot machine outputs that are impartial and random;
(b) creating a wager account for each player;
(c) depositing funds into each wager account;
(d) configuring the gaming machines to a first pay-out scheme;
(e) activating each gaming machine to effect spinning of the reels of the video slot machine wherein each gaming machine is activated by a corresponding player;
(f) thereafter, deducting from each wager account a sum representing a wager;
(g) controlling each gaming machine to play the theme game according to the results of the video slot machine;
(h) determining if there is a player whose theme game results meet a first predetermined criteria;
(i) repeating steps (e)-(h) if it is determined that there is no player whose theme game results meet the first predetermined criteria;
(j) designating the player whose theme game results meet first predetermined criteria as the Leader;
(k) configuring the gaming machines according to a second pay-out scheme;
(l) activating the gaming machines to effect spinning of the reels of the video slot machine wherein each gaming machine is activated by a corresponding player;
(m) playing the theme game according to the resulting combination of indicia at the pay-line after each spin of the reels;
(n) determining if the current Leader""s theme game results still meet the predetermined criteria;
(o) repeating steps (e)-(n) if it is determined in step (n) that the current leader""s theme game results no longer meet the predetermined criteria;
(p) determining if any of the players"" theme game results meet a second predetermined criteria if it is determined in step (n) that the current leader""s theme game results still meet the first predetermined criteria;
(q) repeating steps (l)-(p) it is determined that there is no player whose theme results meet the second predetermined criteria; and
(r) providing a proportional share of a jackpot to each player if in step (p), it is determined that there is a player whose theme game results meet the second predetermined criteria.
In a further aspect, the present invention is directed to an interactive gaming process comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a gaming system comprising:
(i) a plurality of gaming machines to be played by a corresponding plurality of players, each gaming machine having a wagering game and a theme game, the wagering game having features that correspond to the theme game wherein the results of the wagering game influence the results of the theme game as the wagering game is being played, and
(ii) a controller for electronically linking the gaming machines and providing stimuli to each gaming machine so as to effect gaming machine outputs that are impartial and random;
(b) configuring the gaming machines to a first pay-out mode;
(c) activating each gaming machine to effect play of the wagering game wherein each gaming machine is activated by a corresponding player;
(d) controlling all the gaming machines to play the theme game in each gaming machine according to the combined results of the wagering games of all the gaming machines;
(e) determining if all of the players"" theme game results in combination achieve a first predetermined objective prior to the occurrence of a first predetermined event;
(f) repeating steps (c)-(e) if it is determined that the players"" combined theme game results have not achieved the first predetermined objective and the first predetermined event has not yet occurred;
(g) controlling the gaming machines to terminate the theme game if the first predetermined event has occurred before the first predetermined objective is achieved;
(h) configuring the gaming machine to a second pay-out mode if it is determined that the players"" combined theme game results have achieved the first predetermined objective before the occurrence of the first predetermined event;
(i) activating the gaming machines to effect play of the wagering game wherein the gaming machines are activated by the players;
(j) determining if all of the players"" theme game results in combination achieve a second predetermined objective prior to the occurrence of a second predetermined event;
(k) repeating steps (i)-(j) if it is determined that the players"" theme game results have not achieved the second predetermined objective and the second predetermined event has not yet occurred;
(l) controlling the gaming machines to terminate the theme game if the second predetermined event has occurred before the second predetermined objective is achieved; and
(m) providing a proportional share of a jackpot to each player if in step (j), it is determined that the players"" combined theme game results have achieved the second predetermined objective before the occurrence of the second predetermined event.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to an interactive gaming process comprising the steps of:
(a) providing a gaming system comprising:
(i) a plurality of gaming machines to be played by a corresponding plurality of players, each gaming machine having a wagering game and a theme game, the wagering game having features that correspond to the theme game wherein the results of the wagering game influence the results of the theme game, and
(ii) a controller for electronically linking the gaming machines and providing stimuli to each gaming machine so as to effect gaming machine outputs that are impartial and random;
(b) configuring the gaming machines to a first pay-out mode;
(c) activating each gaming machine to effect play of the wagering game wherein each gaming machine is activated by a corresponding player;
(d) controlling each gaming machine to play the theme game according to the results of the wagering game;
(e) determining if any player""s theme game results meet a first predetermined criteria and designating that player as the winner;
(f) repeating steps (c)-(e) if it is determined that there is no winner;
(g) configuring the winner""s gaming machine to a second pay-out mode;
(h) activating the winner""s gaming machine to effect play of the wagering game wherein the gaming machine is activated by the winner; and
(i) providing a monetary award to the winner based upon the results of the wagering game.